customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Oli Death
Oli Death is part of The Wreckers. A deadly trio of Heroes and Hero Factory's last line of defence. But this is about Oli Death and not the Wreckers. Oli is a powerful hero and the leader of the new wrecker squad. He was built after the destruction of Daniel Death, the previous leader of The Wreckers, to carry on the Death's legacy. He is leader of the Wreckers and is a good asset to the team. Oli is a quick thinker but in the field of battle he does not show much of his brains. He helps the engineers at Hero Factory to design new tools like weapons and accessories and sometimes he even gets to make a hero design! Biography 2.0 pre-creation Before Oli's creation, his predecessor Dan Death was mercilesly killed by one of the evil ScrapHeap's machines after it had killed all of his teammates. The team was finished and Hero Factory made a 4th batch of Wreckers to protect Makuhero City from ScrapHeap's superweapon, which was activated when Dan was drained of his quaza and then combined it with liquid fire, liquid lightning, water and liquid earth. This began the laser launch sequence, which was set to 1 minute. Tech 2 Team arrived and placed a TimeWarp that slowed the launch time to 10 miniutes; just enough time to let Oli and the 3rd batch of Wreckers to fight the Drone Armies activating in Makuhero city. 'The ScrapHeap Mission' 'Creation and getting Ready' Oli was created at the 2.0 level in under 4 minutes. His creation went very well until the laser hit Makuhero City, creating a shockwave! The shockwave carried a small electric pulse and blurred the plans for Oli. This made the machines attach incorrect parts to Oli. Everyone in the tower that watched his creation knew he would be a horrific sight. Oli stepped out of the assembly tower's transport tube and when the smoke cleared, he looked great! Oli was even better than his original design. He stepped into mission control and was told what he had to do...and that he had 6 miniutes to get ready. In 4 of those minutes he had hand-crafted his own gear. 'Fight in MakuHero City' The Wreckers were released into Makuhero City to kill the drones. The Wreckers had torn many drones apart and shot the rest of them, but two teams remained and The Wreckers could only hunt one of them. The team of drones the Wreckers went for were in a small drone factory outpost which had a shield generator. The Wreckers needed to get close so that Marcus could use his rocket launcher. The Wreckers climbed up a tall white building but when they reached the top, they weren't close enough. They jumped onto a glass building which had been shot earlier by some drones and the building started to break. It fell backwards and rested on the white building, putting the glass building in a slanted position. This caused the Wreckers to slide down. While sliding, more drones came that had been made in the small pods inside of the shield. Oli and Sam protected Marcus so he could fire the missile. Marcus managed to fire the rocket, shattering the shield. The Wreckers went in and tore the outpost apart. But by then, the other drone team had gotten into the Assembly Tower to launch the failsafe. 'Flight of The Pole' At the top of the Assembly Tower, the Elite Drone Team was about to launch the pole so that a sattelite pulse could shoot the tower into oblivion. The Wreckers got to the top of the tower, but were to late and the pole was launched. Oli grabbed the flying Pole and deactivated it using the pulse rifles on his shoulders. The Pole then began a self-destruct sequence. Oli put it into a ball of elite drones made by Marcus and Sam and lobbed it onto a villain's ship, blowing it up. The villains were then retrieved by a GunShip. Now there was one thing left to do: Get ScrapHeap. 'Capture of ScrapHeap' After his Drones failed, ScrapHeap teleported to Makuhero and fought the Wreckers himself. He was too big for Sam and Marcus to fight, so Oli went in alone. Oli punched ScrapHeap in the face and elbowed him in the cheek. He then performed a flying spin kick on ScrapHeap's chest, knocking him back into a pile of rubble. ScrapHeap got up and dived into Oli's, back knocking him over. Oli turned onto his back in mid-air. As ScrapHeap placed his foot on Oli's chest, Sam and Marcus leaped onto ScrapHeap and damaged him. Sam got knocked off, but Marcus wasn't so lucky. ScrapHeap Grabbed him, ripped off his left leg, and shot his Hero Core with an acid cannon. He then kicked the slowly dieing Marcus into the air and shot him twice with his acid cannon. ScrapHeap took his foot off Oli's chest and Oli suddenly jolted to life. He grabbed Marcus's Pistol and shot ScrapHeap into a wall. Oli then cuffed him. AFTER THE MISSION After the ScrapHeap Mission, nothing bad enough for The Wreckers to stop happened. So they hung out at MakuHero City. 3.0 During the 3.0 upgrade the Wreckers did not go on any Missions and just hung around MakuHero City. AGAIN. 4.0 During The Great Breakout things flared up again and The Wreckers Got 4.0 upgrades to catch them. 'The Killzone Mission' Killzone was a villain that broke out of prison and attacked Makuhero City. There was a massive evacuation and an XL Oli Death: Tank mode drove in to help. Oli landed numerous shots on Killzone and transformed in to hero mode. Oli launched a full assault on Killzone, who dove under Oli, surprising him. Killzone then launched his whole body on to the large hero, grabbed his shoulders, and fell forwards. In mid-fall, Oli activated his shoulder mounted machine guns and shot Killzone in the chest and shoulders. The two giants then tumbled onto the floor, both rolling backwards. Killzone took up a ready-to-pounce position while Oli put one arm in the air and laid his body on the other with his head high. Killzone jumped as Oli charged. Oli ran underneath Killzone and scraped his fore-arm across Killzone's body while shooting him with his machine guns. After they landed, Killzone gave Oli some painful blows that knocked the Hero off his feet and onto his back. Killzone then placed his foot on Oli's body. But that was his greatest mistake as Oli had his Shoulder machine guns on auto-fire. The sound of the shots awakened the warrior, who then grabbed Killzone's leg with both giant hands and flipped him over his head and behind him. Oli back-flipped off the ground on top of the unconscious Killzone and Hero-Cuffed him. 'The Calculus G-3 Mission' Calculus G-3 broke out of prison aswell as the other villains.When Oli found out he had escaped he snapped.These two were arch-enemies before he was caught.Now he had escaped to Veras 3 and Oli had to go and catch him.When Oli reached the planet Calculus had made a drone army and this aarmy Oli could not defeat them given their speed and eventually got tired and went to stanndby mode(knocked out).He woke up missing parts of his body like limbs,armour and body.He woke to find he was in calculus' lab.Months later a hero team were sent to find calculus and if Oli was alive(which he was)Rescue him.The team tracked calculus to his base on Veras 3 only to find the base deserted with nothing but drones waiting for them.The team escaped alive and finally made it to Calculus current location,his lab on Veras 7 the lab Oli was in.The Team got in and found the room where Oli was kept.They set to work setting Oli free and did just that.They escaped the base as it exploded seconds later.Oli was sent back to hero factory for repairs. 'The Calculus G-3 Mission Continued' Months had passed and Oli was fit to go.He was in new armour and ready to catch his nemesis.Hero Factory surveilance had found Calculus at a Portal research lab.He had stolen the latest and best portal creation device the lab had to offer and set off.His current location was said to be near an asteroid belt back in the Veras system.Oli set off with a team to catch him.When they got there Calculus was creating a portal to another universe.Oli's team of rookies were going to attack head on and oli couldnt stop them.1 of the rookies was killed the other wounded beyond repair.Oli attempted to defend the rookie but calculus got to him and offlined the 2nd rookie.Oli was alone now and caculus was going to kill him but Oli had other ideas.Oli took his ship and flew off to the portal lab with an idea in his head.At the lab they gave him a portal creator of the same kind as the one calculus took.He took it and flew back to the belt.Oli got a visual and at that second he saw an army of drones surround calculus.These drones however were Calculus' drones and he jumped through the portal with his drones in pursuit.Oli had to stop them.He strapped the portal creator to his ship and powered it up.The portal activated and he flew towards the other portal.When he flew through the other portal the 2 collided and began to close on each other.And then they did.The portal closed and pulled Oli through.At least 3 quarters of the drones were on the other side of the portal as their master. 'CURRENT' Hero Factory have said that Oli is alive but in a universe they cannot reach. Appearance 2.0 Oli wore Yellow armour plating and had a yellow helmet and a visor. He was an XL Hero. Oli had big fists and keetorange 2.0 body armour on his arms and legs. 3.0 Oli didn't have the 3.0 upgrade. 4.0 In this form he has removed his jetpack and replaced it with 2 large cannons on his back. He kept his shoulder machine guns but in a larger form. Oli was given a new prototype Trans-cog, which was his own design, allowing him to transform into a large heavy assault tank equipped with 2 heavy cannons for the turret and 2 heavy cannons at the bottom front of the tank. His shoulder cannons are at the sides towards the back and can move up and down. The heavy cannons and the machine guns also have an ability to mimic any object's shape or powers. His preferred shape is Hero-Cuffs. Inside his tank form, Oli has a hidden tractor beam on the upper-front of him. Personality In fights, Oli is very relentless and enjoys ripping or shooting drone attackers to pieces. But if a villain attacks, he tones down the destruction to cause damage and cuff the villain and does not cause as much destruction as he would if he were fighting something like a drone. Destruction and creativity are Oli's main personalities. They are completely different and Oli knows when to use the aproppriate one for every situation. Abilities and Weapons 2.0 Oli is equipped with a battle pack which is composed of dual shoulder mounted triple pulse rifles and a jetpack. Both run on negative energy, which is much stronger than any other energy. Finally, he has his large fists which seem normal to him as he is large. Breakout As an XXXL hero, Oli has two back mounted heavy cannons instead of a Jetpack. He kept his dual shoulder mounted triple pulse rifles, but they were BIGGER! He has four hidden chest tractor beams guns and four onboard teleporters to teleport captured villains to prison. His fists are also BIGGER! Oli also he has a Trans-cog, allowing him to transform into a tank! He is so big that he can have heroes and mission managers inside o him! Oli has a body shield. But after a few heavy hits, the shield shuts down. One of his unique abilities is mental machine control which allows him(as the name says)to control machines using his mind. Trivia *He is Ottax14's Self-MOC Hero. Category:The Wreckers Category:Heroes Category:EX-Wreckers Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:User:ottax14 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Self-MOCS Category:Heroes